


To All The Boys Katara Loved Before

by ktara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktara/pseuds/ktara
Summary: Katara writes letters for every boy she's ever had an attraction to or "fell in love" with. Katara comes across the letters she has written one night and thinks back to the night that inspired one of her letters in a flashback. Middle school Katara takes interest in Jet as a way to cover up her crush on Zuko. Soon after meeting him, Katara gets into some trouble.
Relationships: Jet/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	To All The Boys Katara Loved Before

**Author's Note:**

> hi! the story is inspired by "to all the boys I've loved before" concept but I am in no way recycling or using the book's events. this is a story written by me but uses some ideas from the book/movie. Jetara mentions occur in the first chapter and I will be building up to the Zutara storyline part of the story :~) The summary explains a small part of the story only to avoid spoiling the plot. I plan to commit to the story and make revisions such as making parts more descriptive.

Whenever Katara felt intense emotion towards someone, she would get out the finest journal paper and scribble her emotions with a pen in beautiful cursive writing and store the paper away in an envelope as if she planned on mailing them. The most Katara has ever written was about 5 pages directed towards a guy she met during middle school at a get together at someone's house that would be updated. Katara looks over at the drawer where she keeps the 3 letters she has ever written for three boys. She contemplates whether or not she should look over what she's written. Katara remembers the first letter she has ever written. It was for Zuko. Her first ever crush she developed during middle school. Katara lies on her bed closing her eyes inhaling the scent of her lit up lavender candle sitting on her writing desk. From the other room, she can hear her obnoxiously loud older brother Sokka on a phone call with his girlfriend. Without looking up or moving, Katara bangs her fist against the wall as a way of telling him to be quiet.

Katara decides to yell out, "Sokka can you please shut up!"  
  
Sokka answers with a quick, "Sorry!"  
  
Usually, Sokka would respond in a harsh or in a sarcastic way but having a girlfriend really loosened him up. At least there's that. Katara is in her light blue silk pajamas with her dark brown hair freshly combed and free of tangles unable to sleep due to Sokka talking on the phone. She sits at the desk and decides to pull the envelopes with the names of her past crushes on three different individual envelopes. Katara was a free-spirited writer and would try and keep track of a daily journal. Katara was forced to go to therapy by her father a long time ago after getting into some trouble, but that was during her Freshman year and it only lasted a year. Katara begins to remember the time that inspired one of her letters when she was over at a get together at a classmate's house with many of her friends even Sokka was there. He was mainly there to keep an eye on her but also claimed that he was going because his friends were. There would always be a get together at someone's house a few weeks before school started as a way for everyone to catch up. Although it was the 8th grade get together, there were several high school underclassmen in attendance. It's true what they say, you have the most friends during your middle school days then once high school comes around everybody starts dispersing. Katara hoped this wouldn't happen. A slightly taller guy with dark brown hair caught the attention of Katara. Katara was sitting next to her brother at a barstool when she noticed him. He happened to be Sokka's friend at the time Everybody was circled around to play spin the bottle. The rules of the game were quite different. If you refused to kiss the person the bottle landed you had no choice but to confess one of your secrets. Everybody in the room decided who they wanted to see in the circle. Katara was picked to be in the circle out of malicious intent by her classmates due to her shy nature back then. Katara will start her 11th-grade year soon but can’t help but to think after the summer before Freshman year.

**Flashback To Two Years Ago During Summer**  
  
"I bet Kataras hiding something why else would she be so hesitant?" says somebody within the group of classmates.  
  
"I am not!" Katara says sitting down. Next to her is the guy who caught her eye. His dark brown hair and his light tan skin is the first thing she notices first and once again when she sat down next to him.  
  
"Have I seen you somewhere before?" is the first thing he asks Katara.  
  
Wait... did he just say something to me?

He continues with his sentence while giving eye contact, "You look like somebody. . ."  
  
Katara is unsure how to answer, her brother is pretty popular and knows a lot of people the only way she knew how to answer was with, "Um, Sokka is my older brother. We get told all the time we look alike"  
  
He continues giving Katara eye contact not looking away not even for a moment.  
  
"You have pretty blue eyes."  
  
Katara gets starts becoming more anxious. She was already becoming anxious with the fact she may have to spill a secret in front of her class but she wasn't expecting him to say that. She was used to the ignorant comments she would get about her eyes.  
  
" _Are they real?" "Are you wearing contacts?" "Are you mixed with white?" "I've never seen a brown girl with eyes your color before."  
  
_

The sudden compliment made Katara felt secure almost. Before Katara could reply someone says out loud, "Alright Zuzu is playing!"  
  
"It's not that I want to but whatever." Zuko, Kataras crush at the time, steps out from the group of people and sits on the carpet across from Katara.

Katara was swayed by his dark hair and handsome prince features. She was sure that she and many girls from school shared mutual crushes. She felt as if she had no chance. Zuko's younger sister Azula takes a seat far off from everybody and says, "Just so you know, I'm not playing. I'm just here to get a closeup." Azula was a stereotypical mean girl you would see in a movie. Although she was younger, she had control over the kind of people she wanted. She even had the high schoolers scared of her. Who wouldn't be scared of a middle school girl with over the top confidence? She looked very mature for her age; older than Zuko even. She could easily pass for his older sister.  
  
Katara began to sweat. The anxious look on her face becomes visible and wants to do nothing more than leave. Sokka finds Katara sitting in the circle and quickly rushes over to her. "Katara we're supposed to be leaving soon! I told dad we'd be home before 9 o'clock!" Sokka whispers to Katara but it was loud enough to be heard by Azula.  
  
"Not so fast! Once you're seated you're obligated to play. That's the rules." Azula points a finger at Katara as if she was a puppy commanding her to sit still and not move.

"This is stupid. Why is everyone playing this childish game." Sokka talks back to Azula showing that he's not intimidated of her. His face showing his annoyance and Azula is looking back at Sokka with a haze wondering what made him brave enough to raise his voice at her. Katara finally decides to speak up, "Sokka! Just one round! It's not going to hurt me or anybody! Can I just have some fun for once!" Katara was so used to being bossed around by her older brother. Their father would be out and about on business trips and they were always stuck staying with their Gran Gran. For once Katara actually got to go out and have fun and she felt as if Sokka was stepping in between that.  
  
"Fine but make it fast." Sokka sighs but was clear he running out of patience and became more annoyed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of this blue-eyed cutie." says the guy sitting next to Katara.  
  
Katara could feel her cheeks get hot. "I don't even know your name," Katara says.

  
  
_"Jet. My name is Jet."_

  
  
"I'm tired of waiting let's play!" Azula instigated the game and chose specific people for a reason. Katara's crush on Zuko was never obvious, but a certain girl made it obvious to everyone that she liked him. A beautiful girl who resembled a china doll sits close to Zuko. Her hair was slick and was the darkest shade of black and always had it neatly put up. She knew Zuko would be here tonight. Her name was Mai. Her father was a well-known politician who was close to Zuko's father. She was determined to get Zuko's attention which explains why she's so overdressed. She even put on light makeup that accentuated her features. She probably went through her mother's makeup bag. Katara examines what she decided to wear. She came to the get-together in a cropped shirt and white shorts paired with some Converse sneakers. Katara starts becoming insecure with the way she came over. She liked Zuko. A lot. Zuko was always polite to Katara especially. "You don't try hard like the other girls Katara. Don't change." This was a quick exchange they had a long time ago when they were paired up as partners in class. She never really got to talk to Zuko as much; they don't get put in classes together for some reason, but that didn't stop Katara from admiring the nature he had with people. She admired that a lot. He was rich, had a respected father but still chose to avoid acting like his dictator for a sister. What Katara really liked about him was his golden eyes. Any moment she got she would quickly take a glance at him. They were bright but mysterious and reminded her of the golden rays that would peer through her blinds during sunrise and golden hour.

  
Azula got rounded up more people to get into the circle. She managed to get her cheery, peppy friend Ty Lee to join. She cartwheeled over and went from a cartwheel position to a sitting position. "I don't know what we're doing but I want to play!" She twirls her long braided ponytail with a finger while keeping a big smile on her face. She seems excited. This girl was the complete opposite of Azula. Their childhood bond is what is keeping them close together. She doesn't seem intimidated by her at all. 

  
Azula stands on the coffee table as if she was giving a speech to a bunch of soldiers before sending them off to fight a war and says, "The rules are simple! Whoever the bottle lands on has to kiss the person on the opposite end!" "We know this already can you all just play so I can take my sister home!" Sokka yells from the crowd. "Shut up! you're not even playing!" Azula snaps back.  
  
  
  


_"Let's start."_

Azula does the honors of spinning the bottle. She emptied out a glass bottle into a potted plant so it could be used for the game. Azula maliciously smirks and spins the bottle as hard as she could. She walks away and stands up and closely watches it. The music is louder than the thumps of Katara's heart. Everyone in the circle is closely watching the bottle, but Katara is looking away. She notices the group of people standing by watching the game. Katara is starting to regret everything now. She joined out of curiosity and it's backfiring on her. The bottle begins to slow down. In only a matter of time, this thing is going to stop on two people and they're going to have to exchange a quick kiss in front of everybody.  
  
  
...

The room gets quiet and the music is still playing yet you could hear how quiet the room is underneath all the music. Katara can hear the bottle slowly making a stop. She stops staring at the wall and finally looks down in the middle and her stomach drops when she sees the opening of the bottle pointing at her. On the other end is the golden-eyed Zuko. She makes direct eye contact with him. A light gasp comes from the people watching. Mai scoffs and looks as if she wants to jump across the room and start attacking. Zuko starts scooting closer to Katara as if he's done this multiple times until Katara says,  
  
  


_"STOP!"_

Azula starts to laugh and says, "What's wrong? You don't want to kiss Zuzu? You know Mai likes you right brother?" Azula decides to do her friend a favor and expose her crush to everybody in the room. Mai just sits quiet, a red tint shading her entire face, she didn't even deny it. She just continues to sit quietly and looks uncomfortable. Azula adds, "I just did you a favor, Mai." As much as Katara wanted to kiss Zuko, she couldn't live with the fact that she would get her first kiss at a party game that was meant to embarrass people. Instead to cover up the fact she liked Zuko she says, **_"I like Jet!"_** The atmosphere begins to change. Zuko stays in place and everyone gets quiet. She takes one good look at Zuko and his expression. "Uh oh." Katara thought. She begins to get sweaty palms. Katara finally realized what she just said. She just admitted that she liked the friend of her older brother and guy she just met today! Hopefully, Jet plays along. . . Jet decided to speak up and said, "Yeah, we're dating actually." Katara looked over at him and was surprised that he's following her lead. Did he know she liked Zuko? Zuko's sterned annoyed face from earlier changed into a neutral facial expression. Zuko's left eye was taken up by a scar that occurred in a childhood accident. His expression can clearly be told from the side that's untouched. Was he happy he wasn't going to kiss her? Why did he not hesitate to kiss her? He could have easily confessed something instead. Zuko looks as if he's the kind to hold many secrets. Sokka says out loud, "That's it we're going home!" He tugs his younger sister's wrists and forces her up. Katara's bracelets are digging through her skin as Sokka keeps a tight grip on her wrist. "Sokka stop! That hurts!" Katara struggles to break his grip. "I'm sorry Katara I can't have you dating Jet." Katara isn't new to this kind of overreaction from Sokka. She always had to deal with her overprotective brother's behavior. He's been like this ever since they lost their mother when they were just kids. "Sokka I'm not a little girl, I'm literally going to high school when summer ends!" Sokka leads Katara to the backyard. Katara can feel the humidity in the hair and the sounds of crickets cover up the awkward silence. Katara decides to speak first. "I'm not dating Jet Sokka! I lied so I wouldn't have to kiss anybody!" Katara has to yell in order for Sokka to understand. "Wait. . . what?" Sokka lets go of Katara's thin wrist. Katara shakes her hand to get rid of the numb feeling that Sokka gave by the grip of his hand. Her bracelets jingle as she does it. "I had to. I couldn't do it Sokka. I couldn't just kiss someone out of randomness. Plus. . . the girl that likes him was there. She has more of a chance dating him than I ever will." There was a long pause. All Sokka did was shake his head. There was a long pause. "Can we go home now?" Katara says. Katara follows Sokka out through the house. Everybody is back to what they were doing before spin the bottle. Katara passes by a hallway mirror and could see her dead expression and somewhat frizzy caused by the humidity outside. Katara's face is pouting due to being overwhelmed by what just happened not even 10 minutes ago. She also spots Zuko and Mai sitting next to on the couch talking. They're awfully close to each other. Because of everything that happened tonight, Katara wasn't even phased by what she saw. She just wanted to go home and sulk. Sokka and Katara leave quietly through the front door. Sokka looks at the time on his phone and it reads "10:00 P.M".   
  
"Damn it. I'm gonna be in trouble." Sokka says. "Let me say bye to somebody I'll be right back don't move I mean it Katara!" Sokka rushes back inside the house. The screen door slams and Katara is left alone on sitting on the steps in the dark. The only source of light is the porch light yet it still felt as if she was in a dark abyss. "Hey." a voice is heard from behind Katara. It was Jet, he sits next to Katara and their bodies are pressed against each other due to the narrowness of the steps. "I'm sorry I had to lie about us being together. . . I literally said it so I could get out of kissing Zuko." Katara explained herself to him. She's tugging on her bracelets and looks at the ground. "I understand. I caught on pretty fast actually." He proceeds to put his arm around her.

_"You know. I wouldn't mind if I were actually dating you."_

This sent chills throughout Katara's body. A guy, an older guy admitting that they would date her? Katara swooned. He was a fit attractive guy, maybe even more attractive than Zuko. Katara starting imaging how it would be dating an older guy. His dark eyes faded into the night while Katara's crystalized full moon for eyes began glistening underneath the moon. "Hey, just so you know. I don't think your brother would like us talking... let alone dating." He passes her a paper he had prewritten his number on. "So why don't we keep quiet." Katara takes the slip of paper and carefully folds it into the pocket of her shorts. Katara says, "You should go. Sokka could be coming out any minute he freaked out when he thought what I said was true." Jet got up and quickly got off the steps fearing Sokka's confrontation. He's seen how Sokka acts over his little sister. "Goodnight." Jet says. Katara couldn't help but think of Zuko. Was he really going to kiss her? Should she have taken that chance? Why does Jet give off a weird vibe now all of a sudden? He wasn't that older than her. He was only two grades above her. . . Katara's mind was racing with thoughts. Sokka finally comes out and drives Katara back home.  
  
  


...

  
"I know dad." "I'm sorry dad." "FINE DAD."  
  
Sokka got in trouble for getting home late. Well, it wasn't past curfew for Sokka but since Katara was with him he wasn't allowed to go anywhere for two weeks. "Thanks, Katara, because of a game of spin the bottle I'm not allowed to go anywhere!" Sokka yelled. His car keys were taken away with him, and now he has to spend the rest of the summer indoors. Katara didn't care. She was excited she got the number of a guy. She quickly pulled out the piece of paper and jotted the numbers down into her contacts list. She decided she was going to wait. She didn't want to come off as a clingy middle school. She received a message from her friend Toph.  
  
  


" _I heard" - 11:30 p.m_

"Dammit." Katara cursed under her breath. Katara forgot about one thing. People actually think Jet and Katara are dating. She only explained herself to Sokka. Would Sokka debunk these rumors? Wait... he sorta grounded. Katara decided she would play along. She doesn't respond to Toph's message and decides to pull out a sheet of a journal paper and starts writing.  
  
  


_Dear Jet, I know you won't read this and I can't be bothered to text you. Am I just some easy middle school girl? Did you play along because you thought it would be funny or did you actually want to help me? You gave me your number but what does that mean? You say would date me but then again are hesitant. Why are you scared? Despite that, I think you're nice. I tend to get overlooked by the guys in class. Except for this one guy. He would always surprise me with notes every morning and put them in my locker but I couldn't keep leading them on. I wonder how you would treat me if we were actually dating. Maybe if I was older you would look at me differently and we wouldn't have to consider hiding. I really like the way your hair sways in the wind. I noticed the scent of your cologne once you decided to sit next to me outside. If anything your dark eyes are really captivating, there's something mysterious about them. Who are you really?_

Katara leaves the paper unfinished. She feels as if she still has more to write. This is the only way she knows how to cope. She wishes she had her mother or an older sister to go to and ask about the situation. She couldn't ask Toph... She wouldn't know what to say. Sokka already forbids her from talking to him. He would only freak out. Katara stuffs the letter in her desk by hiding it in a folder and decides she should sleep.  
  
  
"Tomorrow."


End file.
